


The Promise of Sunsets

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of the series. Luckyuro reaches a milestone and wants to do something special to celebrate. But he has to figure out what and, most importantly, get some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Sunsets

As the sun went below the horizon, Luckyuro traced another mark on his notebook. He had now officially seen ninety-five sunsets in a row, an unthinkable record back when his primary occupations were to suck emotions out of humans and make giants out of defeated monsters. Being good paid off in more than one way, he thought as he jumped down from the tree. That branch up there had become his favorite spot, and this side of the park was empty at this hour. A great place to think, and even he needed to stop for five minutes once in a while.

In the past three months, Luckyuro had been in several of the touristic spots in the city without been interrupted because of a battle; he'd seen the new movies he wanted to see, listened to all the music he'd wanted. He'd even read all the published volumes of Love Touch not once but twice, and got into very unproductive discussions online about it. With all this newly-found free time, his bucket list would be covered soon. Furthermore, his 100th sunset approached, and he wanted to do something special for that day. Although he still had no idea of what it could be.

Still five days to go — or maybe only five days left.

"Perhaps I could ask the Kyoryugers for suggestions," he mused. "That's one thing friends do, right? They help each other. And we're friends now." 

However, as he said that, his mind filled with images of Ucchii, Souji, and even Nossan telling him to do something useful and productive. Nossan liked his fun and jokes, but when he got his uncle mode activated, he could be terrifyingly responsible. 

Luckyuro shuddered. "No, I'm definitely not ready for that..." 

Now, Ian would, without any doubt, suggest him to get a girlfriend and hold hands while they saw the twilight. The mere thought made Luckyuro feel cooties crawling all over his fur. He shuddered and shook them off, even if they didn't really exist. It made him feel a bit better.

As for King, Luckyuro could picture him saying, "Listen to your Brave and it will guide you," so clearly that he performed the line as if he was KyoryuRed, including the energetic victory sign. That kind of advice, even if well-intentioned, was broad to the point of uselessness and thus not worthy of even trying.

"Ah! Amy!" Luckyuro exclaimed. "She'd be perfect for this!" He and KyoryuPink had a lot in common, and they'd connected even when he was in the evil side of the equation. If there was anyone who could help him come up with a fun-yet-grandiose idea, it would be her. 

His choice made, Luckyuro hurried to her house before the butler locked the main gate for the day. 

  


***

  


"Made it!" he exclaimed as he slid inside the house, right in front of Gentle's nose. 

"Master Luckyuro," Gentle said, no entirely disguising the annoyance in his voice. He hadn't entirely forgiven him for kidnapping Amy that time. Luckyuro didn't blame him; he was like Amy's dad in practice. "I presume," the butler continued, "that you're here to visit Miss Amy."

Luckyuro hit his forehead with his paw in the cutest movement he could think of. "That's correct!"

"In that case, I'm afraid I have bad news for you. She went to meet her parents in the United States and won't be back until next Sunday."

Luckyuro flinched and counted with his fingers. "... Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday..." He gasped. "That's four days from now! By then it will be too late!" he ended, letting himself drop to the ground on despair. His soft sobbing joined the crickets chirping and the night wind brushing the treetops. "Why do I have such a horrible luck!"

"Why do you need Miss Amy?" Gentle asked.

Luckyuro sat on the floor cross-legged and with his arms folded. "I wanted her help with a very important project," he whined, eyes fixed on the bushes in front of him. "Soon it'll be one hundred days since I became good and I want to do something big to celebrate it. I just don't know what."

"I didn't know you kept track of that sort of thing, Master Luckyuro," Gentle said after a moment.

"Rika-chan gave me this notebook and I didn't know what else to use it for," he replied, taking it out of his belly-pocket to illustrate his point.

Luckyuro then got a big surprise when the butler sat down on the ground next to him to take the notebook and leafed through it.

"Interesting," he said. "Did you make this drawings, Master Luckyuro?" he asked in a neutral tone of voice after another long moment of silence.

Luckyuro giggled nervously. "Ah. That's nothing. I just need something to keep myself occupied," he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You need more formal practice, but they're not bad for an amateur."

"…Thank… you…?"

Gentle closed the notebook but didn't hand it back. "Master Luckyuro," he said, staring directly at him, "I have decided. I will help you with your project in Miss Amy's name."

"You will?" Luckyuro repeated, so moved that he jumped to clasp Gentle's hands on his own. He didn't manage, however, since Gentle dodged him by standing up.

"As far as I understand it, Miss Amy and you share a passion for manga. Thus, I will as far as to presume that she would suggest you the same: create your own in celebration of your journey. I'll contact Master Shinya so he help us to print it professionally."

"In five days?!" Luckyuro exclaimed. Exhilaration had given way to panic in the span of a few words. Granted, that was nothing new for him, but this usually led pain of some kind.

"Then we better start right now," Gentle said. His wicked smile could rival Dogold's right now. 

"But I—" Luckyuro began, but it seemed like Gentle wasn't going to have any of that.

"Come along, then," he said, walking to the house with firm strides, not bothering to look if he was followed. "We have a lot of work to do. Luckily, we don't have any shortage of interesting character to inspire us."

"All—all right." Luckyuro sighed and then followed. It was an exciting idea, after all, and the man was right: his life would make an great story. In the time they had, it would be short and self-contained, or perhaps even a first installment if he dared to dream that far. 

Besides, Gentle kept his notebook. Luckyuro definitely wanted that back.

  


***

  


Luckyouro's hands trembled as he opened the box Shinya brought with him to Luckyuro's favorite park that Monday evening, just about fifteen minutes before the reunion started. Not only because he was so tired of all that drawing, either. He couldn't believe they'd done it. Gentle had helped as promised, and he turned out to be good at inking. But not only that. 

Since the butler called Shinya from the start, he insisted in getting involved. Therefore, even if it was only a few pages long, it had Yu-sensei's original work. Such an honor. And added collector's value. Wonderful.

He held one of the books against his chest and jumped up and down. "Thank you, both of you! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Gentle placed a bowl with cookies on the table and bowed his head in Luckyuro's direction. "It was all done in Miss Amy's name." 

However, despite of his words, Luckyuro could feel he was proud of himself as well. Good. Maybe he'd finally found some joy in life and would stop being a stick in the mud.

Shinya's bow was livelier, and he placed a warm hand on Luckyuro's shoulder. "It was fun," he said, smiling. "And I have a proposal for you. You have budding talent, and we work well together, so I've been thinking. Would you like to be my assistant?"

Luckyuro dropped the book he was holding and pressed his hands on his cheeks. "Do you really mean it?" he said, barely a whisper because he couldn't believe it. "This has to be a dream! Don't wake me up!" he exclaimed after Shinya nodded as an answer. 

The rest of the Kyoryugers and Candellira arrived right on time in Nossan's truck, and Luckyuro found himself in the middle of a group hug once his plans for the day and the news of his new job were disclosed. Of course, the hug only got tighter when he began crying.

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed.

It took a long while for him to calm down. When it happened, he began to hand over his manga to everyone. They seemed to like it, and agreed they would buy the rest if it ever came to be. And it would. Luckyuro had all the important plot points in his head already.

Surrounded by friends—family—, his book in his hand and a bright future ahead, Luckyuro watched the 100th sunset paint the horizon with all kind of colors. One for every Kyoryuger—there were that many, honestly. He felt calm and at peace and proud of himself. His only regret was not having realized before that being on the side of good would be so… good. So rewarding. Oh, well. He would make up for it. A lot of sunsets waited for him right ahead. He couldn't wait to meet them.


End file.
